


The Magic in a Melody

by Grantairethecynic



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantairethecynic/pseuds/Grantairethecynic
Summary: Marvin likes to play the piano. It’s surprisingly calming.





	The Magic in a Melody

The first few notes are little more than a whisper, drowned out by the darkness of these echoing halls. Nimble fingers dance slowly across the ivory keys as they trace a soft melody in the air, the music crescendoing gracefully as his well trained hands fly across the keys. 

The quiet rustle of a curtain catches the pianist’s attention, but sapphire eyes remain steadily fixed on the checkered keyboard as though in a trance. Ceramic scrapes gently against the floor as the telltale green of what he can only assume is Robbie’s house plant reflects behind his sheet music. A small smile flickers beneath the musicians pale mask as tendrils of magic combine with the warm tune to flood the halls with the faintest emerald glow, dappled with the shifting ambiance of floating light fixtures.

Even once the sheet music itself has been ripped from the front of the instrument and tossed into the whirlwind the beautiful cacophony carries on, lead by hands with a memory of their own and a heartbeat like a bass drum as the slow but driving tune refuses to fade. Trick cards flow from hidden pockets, spiralling in midair for only a moment before becoming trapped in the magician’s aura like flies in a web.

Long after the final chords have dissipated, black and white tiles disappear beneath their cover silently as the rustle of ink covered paper sees the aria once more atop it’s midnight stage. Diamonds and spades alike are lifted from the floor with a single smooth hand movement, vanishing only moments later.


End file.
